Five years later
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Future Fic, Tori & Jade are a couple of powerful celebrity and they are at a party, but they are again pursued by paparazzi, how will they cope? Jori/Freddie. One to three shots.
1. Beginning of evening

**A/N: For dresses worn by Tori & Jade, they are like those of the image used for the episode "Tori Goes Platinum" of Victorious. It will be a Jade/Tori/Freddie, at least for the evening.**

 **For Jori and Freddie, they do not really know, not even while "Who did it to Trina" or "iParty with Victorious".**

 **Rated T for the first chapter, the note will be M in the second chapter.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Beginning of evening**

"I'm bored" Jade said, taking a sip from her glass of champagne.  
"Jade, be a nice girl" her girlfriend told her, kissing her cheek

Jade rolls her eyes, her girl always sees the positive in boring things.

"At least I can make fun of these people in their stupid suit" Jade smiled  
"Speaking of costume, why you insisted that we wore these things?" Tori application by touching the end of her dress.  
"I like them and I like these tights on you, it makes tight well your pretty little ass" Jade said, giving her a quick squeeze under the dress of Tori.

Tori jumps slightly before hiding her blushes, her girlfriend does not really have a problem with showing her affection in front of people, such as when they have dinner last week with her parents, Jade did not hesitate to put her hand under the table at her crotch and Tori made every effort to appear normal, it was two hours of sweet torture the longest of her life. But she was sure that Trina had seen as she kept laughing.

The two young women wear their outfit they wore during their story to the Platinum Music Awards of Mason Thornesmith, Tori wears the same outfit she wore when she was having lunch with André and that she had versed a lunch in the pants of a man respectable. Jade wore her outfit she had done for her performance, but she had left her chance to Tori.

Jade had managed to keep these outfits from Mason, a kind of compensation for daring manipulate them.

But this story was there five years ago, now the women of twenty-two years living a good life and are invited to a lot of party like this one organized by a famous rapper PeezyB but Jade made a comment that it is even more crazy as the big sister of her girlfriend.

Both women are official couple for a year now, despite their 'competition', Jade did not want to continue this as it made unhappy Tori. It was hard at first but it calmed down eight months ago, they found other celebrities to romp.

"We could go home, there is whipped cream and chocolate syrup" Jade said, looking mischievously her girlfriend.

Tori will roll her eyes for sweet cravings of her girlfriend with her naughty mind but she sees behind Jade for non-costumed people with cameras.

"We'll have to leave" Tori said, pointing to Jade their future bored.

Jade breath bored as they are always pursued by these parasites, and unfortunately, they are on their way to their car.

"Over here" Jade takes the hand of her girlfriend and they go outside the building.

 **...**

They walk down the street for a few minutes to find a taxi but they have no chance as most think they are crazy in their costume.

Tori looks behind for paparazzis, who noticed them, and they go in their direction. Jade sees Tori clamp her hand, a little scared, and the young woman with pink wig sees a young man open the door of his car. She runs at him with Tori right behind her.

The young man with a sad air will come inside the Corvette C7 Stingray of 2015 when he feels a pressure on his shoulder and he turned to see two young women in strange costumes.

"No time to talk, leads us anywhere but here" Jade tells him.

The man frowns but he looks behind and sees the reason for her haste, he leaves fell and he said to go inside, even if there are only two places inside.

They are all three inside and it led enough away from the party and the paparazzi.

"Thank you for helping us" Tori thank the young man as she sat on his girlfriend.  
"No worries, I can understand your problem," he smiled.  
"Yes yes, but keep your charm, she is mine" Jade said, pressing her arm around the waist of her girlfriend.  
"I just try to be nice, nothing more," he frowns, he does not try at all to make a move on Tori.  
"My last boyfriend was not like that" Jade said, remembering Beck.  
"Another one who gives us bad reputation," he sighs.  
"Can you take us at this address please" Tori said as she tries to change the subject, not wanting to start an argument at their 'savior'.

Thirty minutes later, the young man led them at their home but still no luck, the house is guarded by others paparazzis and the two women sigh.

"We'll have to find a hotel" Tori suggested.  
"No, we will still be swinging by a dumbass who wants his fifteen minutes of fame" Jade growls.  
"You can stay at my house as long as things calm down" the young man suggests.  
"Why? What do you want in return? you want photos to sell them?" Jade said bitterly.  
"Jade!" Tori is indignant, her girlfriend is really protective over her.  
"If I wanted my glory fifteen minutes, I would have you delivered to them" he confronts Jade of gaze after stopping at a red light.

The two clash glance for a moment, Jade looks away and she wants to accept the help of the young man.

"Sorry, she's really just very protective" Tori apologizes and Jade rolls her eyes.  
"It's okay, I understand the feeling of protecting the person we love" he said wistfully, Jade recognizes the tone of his voice and she has compassion for him.  
"I'm Tori Vega and here is Jade West" she presents to the young man.  
"You called me Freddie Benson" he smiled before taking them at his home.

* * *

 **Hollywood Hills  
** **Benson's residence**

"This is the casa del Freddo" Freddie said, opening the door of his home to the two women.

Tori and Jade come inside, Tori is surprise of the beautiful house of the man, she did not think he would have such residence. Jade is also impress but she does not show it, for cons, she's a little surprise inside, not the mess but it is not as tidy as she could think.

Jade turns around with her hands on her hips to Freddie that just closed behind him, he noticed her questioning look.

"Sorry, I was not expecting anyone and I kept some habits of my ex" he said, blushing embarrassment.

Jade nods like she understands what he means. Some couples takes the habits of their spouses and even when they separate, habits remain.

"Sit, I'll take something to drink," he said before leaving the kitchen.  
"Thank you" Tori smiled.

Jade just removes her pink dress at glitter and her silvery corset, she puts them on a chair, she is now in her combination slinky silvery at glitter.

"Jade!" Tori scream at her girlfriend.  
"I love it when you screaming my name" Jade smiled sitting down on the large sofa L.  
"We are not at our home" Tori sat beside her.  
"He said that we can set up, I just do as he says" she smiled innocently.

Freddie returns with drinks on a tray, he lays it on the marble coffee table and sat on the corner of the sofa.

They talk for a while, Jade talks about her acting career/writer to success, especially her latest horror film that is much scarier than her favorite movie, Tori talks about her career as a singer internationnal, she made her last tour there one week and the two women have caught up well their separation ... in bed. Freddie talks about his life rather simple, except that it is also a major shareholder of the "Pear Company" but he avoids telling anyone as his family that he had never seen and greedy.

He also says he lives alone, quietly, he has had a bad experience bank robbery and he nearly died this days, his scar near the heart can testify. He also avoids see people outside, he's still a bit traumatized by what happened to him three years ago.

Tori sympathy for him and Jade pats his hand for support, she is not so insensitive that newspapers can do believe but she only shows her softness to Tori, her mother and ... no, not really other people, she said him he can felt lucky.

"And if not, you do not have a girlfriend?" Jade request.  
"Not for a few years, my last relationship was Sam but we're not really on good terms" Freddie sighs sadly.

Tori remembers of Sam, she's in a relationship with their friend Cat, she did not really want to tell her and she gives a look at Jade to be quiet, what her girlfriend respects.

"You did not spoken with her?" Tori asked in her turn.  
"Only today as she is the Dj, but it was not start well, even to restart a friendship" he said.  
"Why it did not work?" Jade asks softly.  
"Sam loves too controlling, she does not like to let go" he said a little glumly by recalling his relationship with Sam.

Jade remembers as she was like that too with Beck, even early with Tori, but she managed to let go of control, it's pretty fun to give control to Tori ... even if somehow, she always the control as Tori gives her a lot of fun and ceded her puppy eyes.

Jade just had an interesting idea as she looks carefully their host, he is quite beautiful but she wanted to check something.

"My eyes are above Benson" she said with a mock anger.  
"I did not look down and you'd know if you had really paid attention" he growls.

Tori looks at her girlfriend, he had made no gesture moved on them and he is very gentleman with them, why she said that?

 _Well, successful test_ , Jade thought, smiling.

Jade has always used guys to watch her chest and it was a kind of reflex. But there, she wanted to see if he had courage like men trying to apologize at this time and she is delighted to see that he has a spine to defend himself.

She lick her lips for the rest of her idea.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I leave you, I had planned to do a one shot, but there will be a second part.**


	2. The evening continues

**A/N: Here is the rest of the story with lemon, it will be Jori couple with Freddie.**

 **Rated M for this chapter.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - The evening continues**

Less than an hour later,

"Oh fuck girls, slower" Freddie said softly.  
"Slowly Tori, you do not want that man is already out" Jade told her girl.  
"I remind you that it was your idea to do this" Tori says.  
"You wanted to do with a man for a while, and he is the most gentleman than I know" Jade retorts.  
"I can not contradict you" Tori nodded before resuming her activity.  
"I can maybe have my opinion?" Freddie suggests.  
"No, not really" Jade says bluntly by taking what she did with Tori.

Freddie moaned before laying his head against the chair, he still had trouble believing that these two beautiful women he has known for less than two hours, gave him a great blowjob.

Jade & Tori were between his legs spread, his boxers and pants to his ankles, Jade sitting on her lap while Tori were sitting on her heels. Jade takes care to lick the left side of his thick stem and carefully knead his testicles while Tori takes care to lick the right side and suck his cock, occasionally giving him of kisses.

 **...**

It started when Freddie had left in his room when he received a call from his mother, and knowing her, it will be boring again although he has twenty-two years and he takes good care of him, despite his incident.

Tori took advantage to ask at Jade what it took her a while ago, she did not want an argument with her but still. Jade reassures her and says she just wanted to check something with him, and then Jade spoke of Tori's fantasy that they talked a few weeks ago. The two young women, especially Jade, are very open about their sexuality and as Jade has realized most of her fantasies with Tori (or rather imposed a sly and sensual way), Tori told her to do it with a man with them.

Jade was not very open about it, her relationship with Beck went wrong ends and they are not the greatest friends right now, especially because of his advances on Tori during the PMA while they were in a secret relationship ... and his car ended very badly at the time after that.

But Jade loves to please at Tori and she promised to think about that, and Jade had said that man would please them both, that Tori agrees.

Knowing Tori, she can forget about it or say that it is not important but Jade made a point of honor for realized the fantasy of her lover, Tori has already ceded all her whims, then Jade will not be bad girlgirl and she wanted to do it seriously ...

But unfortunately, there was few potential candidate: André was a good candidate if it's not for the fact that he also has a girlfriend and a baby on the way, too bad. The famous Trey Dirty was also very good but he had had an accident last week, therefore not usable. Ian, a friend of Tori to her old school, but he was now in the army. Jade had had a crush on Tori's father since they had told at her parents, he was really nice to her, she would have liked that her own father is a little like that, she does not believe that Tori will agree with him ... maybe in the dark and forbidden to speak. Then as a last resort, Jade had thought at Rex Powers as a joke but hey, she had heard some girls at HA that the puppet was not so bad with his big plastic toy.

Frustrate and annoy to thinking about it, Jade had paused on this and maybe the fate would show her a sign.

Then this guy came in their way, or they went to his road, Jade remembers some of him in high school during the play of Tori, he had even helped Trina out of the rubble of what remained of the decor . He even took in charge until the ambulance arrives.

Freddie seemed lonely, lost, with some sadness in his eyes ... a bit like her at the time when Tori was not in her life, even Beck did not seem to notice her mood but of course, miss 'goody two-shoes' should notice it.

Tori was a little nervous, especially to do it with someone they have just met, Jade reassured her that it will go well and that she will take things in hand, Tori had smiled her and said she has confidence in her. Jade just smirked before kissing wildly, taking Tori off guard but she reacts instinctively embracing Jade back.

Their session make out lasts a few minutes before Jade begin to remove some of their clothing. Tori had her dress and her top off, just keeping her wicks color yellow/blue, her accessories/jewelry and her tights as Jade loves see her in its multicolored tights on her pretty tight ass. Jade had just kept her pink wig for some fantasy, and her pink shorty as she wanted to please at Tori.

Freddie had returned a few minutes later with a scowling face, a sign that his conversation with his mother was not okay, but his face was quickly passed to the surprise mixture of a certain joy, seeing these two beautiful women totally naked in astrological position of the sign Cancer.

Jade had seen him, looking up from the crotch of her girlfriend, she stood up and pushed Freddie until his chair behind him, she took the hand of her girlfriend for that Tori join her between the legs of their host.

Jade said they should good thank him for have so nice and kind to them as she removed his pants and his boxers, and they will be his little sluts of evening.

Tori just said she joked but before she can continue, Jade had grabbed her hair, took the big cock already hard of Freddie in her hand and she led Tori's head to his member to suck him, saying of do not talk with your mouth full.

Freddie was a little reluctant at first but it was lonely for a few months and Tori's mouth felt so good around his sex.

Tori took the game a few seconds later, Jade had taken a liking to bondage and spoke to her about her feelings after each sexual encounter ... even if Tori had the feeling that Jade was still in control despite her "power "on her girlfriend.

Freddie has just accepted treatment that gives her these two women, it's been so long that he had not done that and something told him that the night is just beginning ...

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

"Woah, that was a heck of a lot, my boy" Jade said, licking the face of Tori covered with his sperm.  
"It's not like I thought" Tori said after a little taste of his salty juice on her nose, gathered with her fingers.  
"It is not whipped cream but it is also delicious" Jade commented kissing Tori.

Freddie look them a little worn out, they gave him pleasure then he will make them the same.

"I could have my say" Freddie said with a small smile at the corner.  
"You'll have the honor of fucking us and you complained you?" Jade said mockingly, rising.

He approximates the ear of Tori.

"Jade is still as bossy?" he whispers.  
"You have no idea" Tori said complicity.  
"No whispering, you two" Jade tells them.

Tori & Freddie laughed her appearance, the 'crown' on her wig is not very credible. Jade put Tori standing and they kiss, their ass prominently the face of Freddie.

"Look at that, her ass is not beautiful in her tights?" Jade told at Freddie massaging the beautiful buttocks of her girlfriend.

Tori was a little embarrassed, Jade sometimes used her ass like cushion ... well, she also used the big chest of Jade as a pillow, so she can not blame her.

Jade torn pantyhose at the crotch of Tori with her both hands, revealing her bald pussy and a small ring coming out of her asshole.

"I wanted to do it myself but to you the honor, stud" Jade told him attractive.

Intrigue, Freddie puts his finger in the ring.

"No, wait th-" Tori starts to say but stops when Freddie pulls off sharply on the ring.

Hold on to the string of the ring, ten large balls are out of Tori's ass, Freddie feels bad for being too hard but looking at the face of happiness on Tori, he thinks she has not been too much hurt.

"Yep, her first orgasm of the evening" Jade smiled proudly "this is a little game between us, it was her turn to wear it."  
"Let me guess, it's your idea, right?" he said slyly, crossing his arms.  
"Why ask if you know the answer" Jade rolled her eyes playfully "move to the couch."

 **...**

 **A/N: Sorry for those who do not like it but I love Jade/Tori with Freddie, like Sam/Carly with him too.**

 **Anyway, I do not require anyone to read my stories!**

 **See you later for the last part.**


	3. End of evening

**A/N: This is the last part, it starts after the end of the second chapter.**

 **Rated M for this chapter.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 - End of evening**

"Oh fuck, do not stop, no do not stop" Tori begs him in moaning with every stroke give in her.

Freddie & Tori were lying on the sofa, they are both on the side and Tori back to Freddie. Once in position, Jade took the dick of Freddie to lubricate a bit with her saliva and she placed her at the entrance of ass of her girlfriend. Freddie had pushed his member inside the hole enough open of ass of the pop star, he raised her right leg to place it on his right knee up, showing all the show at Jade.

The dilation of her sphincter had largely increased the sensitivity of the pleasure of Tori and she kept at cum, Tori could not even beg him to stop as she was lost in the feeling of utter lust, as their sex marathon with Jade and in remaining lazily on the couch watching a good film, even though Tori fell asleep every time.

Jade devoured her little breasts as she fingers the wet pussy of her girlfriend, she heard the ringing of phone of Tori and Jade will check.

She looks at the number and smirked.

"Good evening Mr. Vega" Tori widen her eyes of horror, she knows what will happen "Yes she's fine, Tori and I were in the house of a friend, no problem on our side."

Jade is now down on his knees in front of her girlfriend, Tori tries to reduce the sound of her moans and Freddie feels that this is not the first time it happens, so he decides to torture a little his lover of night and accelerating the pace, to the chagrin of Tori.

"Yes of course, I give the phone to Tori" Jade holds the phone to the ear of her girl, giving a wink accomplice to Freddie.

The conversation with the father of Tori lasted a few minutes, Jade cut short the conversation for the her girlfriend save some energy.

"Sorry Mr. Vega but Tori must used her tongue to my pleasure, bye!" Jade said with a big smile before hanging up the phone.  
"It was not a few too Jade?" Freddie asks, stopping to move in Tori.  
"It's good, he knows that his daughter is also bi than me" Jade shrugs.  
"It's not worst when he discovered" Tori sends a withering glance at her girlfriend.

Jade laughed, remembering they were all the two in the living room of Tori's parents at this time and David came unexpectedly in discovering the scene of her beloved daughter fucking Jade's pussy in doggy style on the couch the closer to the front door ... and David is not sat on this sofa since.

Freddie looks at Tori's eyes and a understanding is exchanged between the two, Freddie turns to Jade.

"You know, I think you really need to be taught a lesson" he said slyly to Jade.  
"What do you mean?" Jade asked, not understanding his intentions.

 **...**

"Oh fucking bastard, you love fuck the ass of girls, right" Jade cries as she feels his big cock fully in her.

Jade was now standing on one leg like Freddie was behind her, he placed his left hand under her knee and he'd lift by bending her knee in order to go further inside her. Her shorty was now on her ankle in the air in danger of falling at any time, not as if it mattered now.

After be out of Tori, Freddie had plated Jade (on the stomach) on the couch after Tori was standing. Tori sat on the back of her girlfriend so she does not move, and she had also spread her butt to lubricate her asshole with her tongue to ease the passage of Freddie, who also participate but on Jade's pussy. After have good prepare her ass, Tori told at Freddie that he could started but he had a another idea most lecherous to raise the lazy ass of Jade.

"AHHH" Jade shouts "you act damn sneaky both" Jade said, looking at her girl.

Tori was in front of Jade, she nibbled the two nipples of her girlfriend as her breasts are enough voluminous to be picked at the same time in her mouth. Tori stopped what she was doing and straightens.

"Shut up little whore" Tori slap Jade.

It was not strong enough to leave a mark but strong enough to give some pleasure to her lover. She did not understand fully this kind of fun but she loves her so much she does it, Jade had always said she likes the 'good pain'.

"At your orders mistress" Jade said playfully, giggling a little.

SLAP!

"Ahhh" Jade gasps, still feeling the spanking on her ass.

Tori turns to see a small red mark on the pale buttocks of Jade, Freddie gave her a innocent smile.

"Do not hurt her" Tori said a little worried.  
"It's good, she loves it, say you love that!" Freddie orders in giving her a new spanked a little harder.

SLAP!

"Ohhh damn, I love it sir" Jade gasped again.  
"I had not imagined that Jade could have this spirit" Freddie told Tori by withdrawing from her girlfriend.  
"Yes, she was always a bit special" Tori admits frankly, she had always been attracted to her side 'dark'.  
"Well, I think we moved on" he said before entering another room.

Jade stabilizes herself now against the wall, her ass prominently, and Tori mass her buttocks for some comfort.

Freddie comes back at that time with a collar, handcuffs and a leash. Jade did not notice and he takes the hands of jade to put handcuffs behind her back and Tori stabilizes her, taking her by the waist. He puts the collar around her neck, it was a collar in silk dark blue and a silver ring in front, with some sapphires inlaid on the collar.

He attaches the leash to the collar and he give the leash at Tori, who takes it and she looks him a little strange.

"What tha-" Jade said, recovering a little her bearings "what does that mean Benson?" she said, giving him a murderous look.  
"I think it's time you educated a little better your lover" he said smiling at Tori and ignoring simply Jade.

Freddie walking through his home with Tori just behind him, she pulls a little the leash for that Jade follows here, enjoying a little of power she has on her dominant girlfriend.

They are all three in front a single solid wood door with a sign with writing on it "game room."

"This is my little pleasure when I occasionally get some girls and that they are like Jade" he just smiled, opening the door.

Jade looks inside of the room, she wide her eyes of horror and she feels that her ass is going to have very bad for a while.

* * *

 **Early morning,**

Freddie is still asleep on his back in bed, he was exhausted but very happy about what happened just a few hours.

"He's very cute when he sleeps" Tori whispers to her girlfriend, who had removed her wig.  
"I do not doubt, it's not the one who will have difficulty sitting for a few days" Jade growls softly so as not to wake him.

The two young women are lying naked on their evening lover (also nude), Jade to his right and Tori to his left, they watching him sleep. They remained lazily on him as they had no desire to get out of bed ... and even if they wanted, Freddie held them against him by the waist with no escape.

Despite the redness and the pain at her ass, Jade have very fond memories of last night at the game room.

Jade did not think Freddie could have a bondage's room, seen his character of gentleman, but he is a surprising man. There was not a lot of material but it was a good start with some furniture of bondage and a large amount of sex toys that could put Jade in shame.

He had a pommel horse, a easel (but not for painting), fixings for the ceiling connected at channels, a chair fully adjustable to secure the desired position and a wooden shackles, Tori & Freddie have especially used it to give her a large amount of spanked, and Jade knew who gave her at what moment as Tori is pretty sweet.

Tori was always very gentle with her, even when she wanted more pain but Tori could not give her satisfaction, at least for that. By cons Freddie, he was really living up to her expectations, he really did not pity her to inflicted of physical pain that her body begging. Jade was not a sadomasochistic but she had found pleasure in a good pain, and Freddie was never too far away than that.

After their meeting, he said that his mother was a domineering (and it is because of her hobby that his father has left), Marissa has taught him this art and this way of life since his thirteen years (a little before to start iCarly). Freddie did not love to hurt his partners but he had great pleasure in sexually tortured them to refused them to cum.

Marissa has provides a large amount of partner for exert his new talent, as she had a good network in Seattle, mainly girls but also some men, that there are people who like to live that way.

As men, he had Jake Krandle, Carter Ford, but the most surprising was Spencer. The hardest part was to be at the Shay apartment and pretend he had not fucked Spencer while his sister was just a few meters from them. It was interesting to see Spencer, who seemed to act as if everything was normal, the iCarly trio did not give him enough credit.

Freddie loved not really men, but Marissa said that it was not a matter of preference but of power, it should not be surprised him as she is so overprotective.

For girls, it had been colleagues of his mother, mothers, university's students like Ashley, mothers & their girls sets. He had been reluctant to have Missy Robinson as a partner, especially what she did to Sam, but Freddie had told her to stay away many of his friends when the redhead had returned.

Missy sometimes stayed at his home when she came to LA for her work, as saying he had a lot of fun to each of her visits.

It was one of the reasons that Sam wanted to break up with him, the blonde loved too the control to give way and when she saw the bondage's room of Marissa when she was still with Freddie, she had quite a fright, especially Freddie asked her to 'experiment' new things together.

"Hmmm" Jade puts her head on his chest to hear his heart, kneading gently his soft sex.  
"What?" Tori puts her head on his shoulder, rubbing affectionately his belly.  
"For a long time that I have not felt so good with a man" Jade admits trying to fight sleep.

Tori looks at her smiling, she knows what she means.

Prior to rejoin HA, Jade had loved sincerely Beck and perhaps not a love like what she feels for Tori, but a love nonetheless. Tori had her share of boyfriend but the mostly have just used her, but she was also liked them and definitely not as she loves Jade.

It was new to have a man who was honest and loving with them, helping Tori to please her girlfriend by teaching her some type of control over Jade, and dominating Jade, who always had her way with her girlfriend and Freddie refusing to give her what she required and push her limits.

"We must keep him" Tori said softly.  
"You know I do not share" Jade said simply, no form of anger in it.  
"Yes but admits he is really good for us" Tori smiled before closing her eyes.

Jade also closes her eyes, it is true that it is really good, for a man at least ... maybe they can continued like that.

"Okay, we'll kept it for a while" Jade said before falling asleep again.

Tori smiled one last time before joining her girlfriend and their lover in the world of dreams.

 **...**

 **A/N: I leave this story like that, what they will do after looking at all three, or rather Jade will decided.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, bye!**


End file.
